


Earth Illness

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't call him Doc for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [January25th](http://january25th.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Don was amazed that he managed to open the door while balancing the tray across one arm, and he didn't even spill the tea. Of course, that was all for naught when Luka threw her pillow at him, catching him full in the face.

There went the tea, but he managed to save the soup.

"Go away."

"You're ill."

She rolled over to fix him with a blood-shot glare. "Go. _Away_."

"I made you soup. It's called miso. It's very healthy, it will help you get well."

"Doc..."

"Please."

Luka growled. But she did sit up, leaving room for him.


End file.
